The Legends:Naruto's Rise
by bgambi123
Summary: Naruto returns expecting a big welcome, what he get's is the opposite. What happens when his true powerful self is revealed. WIll he forgive them or make them pay.


Chapter 1 The Start of It all

Naruto was limping back to konoha after defeating sasuke at the valley of the end, with said uchiha on his back. His chest hurt like a bitch and he was looking forward to everyone congratulating him on a job well done. How wrong he would be. He arrived to the gates only for sakura to slap him in the face, and kakashi punching him in the gut. After sakura was done yelling about treating sasuke poorly and kakashi saying he was no longer his sensei they left. Only after did the other jonin sensei's arrive to ask what happened. Naruto could only mumble the name's kakashi, sakura before passing out. After they all took him to the hospital and told Tsunade what happened she immediately went to his hospital room. Shortly after finishing and talking to Jaraiya about him leaving early for the training trip Kakashi and sakura barge in.

Tsunade-sama you need to go look at sasuke he is in critical condition and no one will help him for some reason, shouted Kakashi.

Yeah leave this naruto-baka here he doesn't matter at all he is just an idiot, yelled sakura with kakashi nodding in agreement.

Tsunade picked sakura up and knocked her out by smashing her head into a wall. She then breaks kakashi's legs and arms so he's a cripple on the floor. She then speaks to kakashi. Of course they won't help him because I ordered it or they die. Kakashi's eyes widen, that's not all kakashi I am also having jaraiya remove his sharing an gene from his eyes as we speak. Now that I see how you treated naruto I am going to destroy yours as well. Last both sakura and you are going back to the academy as student's below genin rank. She then grabs kakashi by the scruff of his collar lifting him up, and if you do anything else wrong then I will personally send you to meet shinigami-sama.

Tsunade has kakashi and sakura removed from the room while she leaves naruto a note to come to her office at 12 the next day.

NEXT DAY 12:00

Naruto walks into tsunade's office with a cast on his arm and wrappings on his ribs. He smiles weakly at her and then looks surprised to see Jaraiya.

Ero-sennin what are you doing here, he said obnoxiously.

Drop the act naruto we had Inoichi go through your mind to make sure you were okay only to find you're a lot smarter than you let on. We also found out you held back on everything you have ever done even your fight with sasuke. Tsunade said with naruto tensing up. Our question is why, from what Inoichi found you are almost as smart as shikamaru. You could be high chunin by now!

Naruto sighs, well it was only a matter of time I suppose, all of the obnoxiousness in his voice was gone. To answer your question it was so people wouldn't view me as a threat and try to kill me.

Jaraiya and Tsunade nod in understanding, it all made sense now there was no way the son of the fourth was an idiot. Which brought up another question Jaraiya had to ask. So kid do you know who your parents are?

Yes and no. I know my father is the fourth you would have to be a fool not to. As for my mother I am pretty sure she was were the Uzumaki name came from so most likely a whirlpool shin obi before it fell.

Tsunade's eyes widen at how much he knew, and walked over to the fourth's picture moving it to take out a red, yellow, green, and black schroll. Along with his two clans account numbers. She hands them to naruto then sits back down.

They were suppose to be given to you when you found out so now you can have it. The two clans accounts have enough money to put both the uchiha and hyuuga's to shame. Naruto's eyes widen then he puts the papers in his pocket. The green schroll has letters in it from your parents. The yellow schroll has your father's jutsu in it. The red one has your mother's as well as her kenjutsu style. The black one has fujin in it which bpth your father and jaraiya were masters at.

Naruto nods then puts it all in his pockets. So what's next you guys?

Well gakI I am going to take you on a training trip for three years. However seeing as you now have those schrolls we will make it four years. We will return when you are sixteen. Now go get ready I will meet you at the gate in an hour.

Just let me do one last thing he walks up to tsunade then hugs her. I will see you later I'll be sure to watch Jaraiya for you. He then leans in so only she can hear. Also I would tell Jaraiya how you feel as shin obi we never know how long we have left. He leans back, and disappears in a puff of smoke.

Since when did he know the shushin, jaraiya screamed.

Jaraiya. Huh? Shut up and go. Jaraiya turns and goes to the window but stops when she hugs him from behind. Take care of yourself will you and I will be waiting for that date you always talked about when you get back.

Re-really? Jaraiya was as happy as could be if only it could be true.

Yes. Naruto just made me realize for the first time you and I aren't going to live forever.

Jaraiya smiles turns around hugs her then disappears mentally telling himself to thank naruto later.

NARUTO'S APARTMENT 5 MINUTES LATER.

Naruto walks in to read his parent's letters. He opens it then begins to read his mother's letter.

Dear, Naruto

If you are reading this then sadly I am not around to raise you. For that I am truly sorry I do love you right now I am dieing holding you in my arms. Well let's not sob and cry. I only have so much time and must tell you what I need to. I am Kushina Uzumaki The Red Death, I have left you my jutsu and kenjutsu style. You will have to make your own sword. The reason is if you make your own it will be more important to you. Next know that you will probably live a hundred years and look fifty, it's unique to the Uzumaki we live for a long time. Lastly I want you to remember that I look forward to seeing you again in the afterlife, hopefully not to soon though.

Love, Kushina

After drying the tears from his eyes and waiting awhile he reads his fathers.

Dear, Naruto

Well Naruto I would like to start off saying I am sorry for the life you probably have lived. I hoped you would be seen as a hero but I doubt you will. If you want you can kick my ass in the afterlife. In the yellow schroll is all of my jutsu as well as some family and village ones. Please do not spend the money from the clans like Jaraiya would. Next I want to warn you of a few people to avoid Danzo, and Hyuuga Hiashi, they both are no good stay clear of them or ruin them. Last know I love you and do me a favor by surpassing your mother and I. I need to go now and kick a BIG furry ass.

Love Minato

Naruto sealed up the schroll with watery eyes. He then went to pack all of his things in his pack. Next he went and took out a good chunk of money from his account then went to the gates to see Jaraiya already there.

Well kid are you ready to go? Naruto looks back for a moment then turns and nods. They leave to never be seen in konoha again for some time.


End file.
